The invention relates to a seat belt retractor.
In a seat belt retractor described in DE 199 27 731 A1, the rotor transmits the torque of an electric motor to the belt reel and/or the load limiter. The rotor is a planet wheel carrier of a planetary gear connected between the electric motor and the belt reel or the force limiter. A suitable mounting for this rotor is described in DE 199 40 034 A1, the rotor being mounted with a bearing collar externally in a cylindrical outer bearing formed on an adapter flange connected rigidly to the frame. Internally, the rotor is mounted on a bearing journal extending coaxially to the reel axis.
DE 199 50 855 A1 describes a seat belt retractor in which the rotor serves to transmit a torque, resulting from an inertial force, onto the belt reel and/or the load limiter.
With a seat belt retractor of this type, high forces are transmitted via the coupling via the rotor onto the belt reel or the load limiter, in particular in the event of a crash.
DE 199 40 034 A1 describes a rotor that is mounted externally in a cylindrical external bearing formed on an adapter flange connected non-rotatably to the frame.